


Moving Forward

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Future, Gap Filler, Points of View, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post-513.  Just my version of what happens after the final credits rolled.  This is my first fic and I am not sure if I am going to keep going with it, so constructive criticism is appreciated.





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this mainly because I was very unsatisfied with the ending of the show. It was sort of cathartic for me in a way. I had no plans for where I wanted to go with this story when I started writing and this is what came out. I am not a writer, so if it sucks, that's why. It has been sitting untouched on my computer for a few months now and I finally just decided to post it the way it is. I don't know if I am going to keep going or not. Let me know if you like it and would like me to contiune, or if it's horrible and I should stop now while I'm ahead. Thanks!  


* * *

Justin’s POV

“When can you come and see me?” Justin asked while cradling the phone against his shoulder so he could have both hands free to make his dinner.

“I don’t know,” came the non-committal reply. Brian never was one to make promises he wasn’t sure he could keep, especially to Justin.

Justin sighed. He knew what Brian was doing; pulling away had always been his strategy for coping. Justin had been trying to respect Brian’s need to separate himself for the last five months, but now the separation was starting to weigh heavily on him. Sure, they talked every few days and the phone sex was good, though not entirely satisfying, but in the end, once they finally hung up, he found he only missed Brian more. He ached for Brian’s touch and he knew Brian felt the same. Even if he wasn’t willing to admit it.

“I wish you would make up your mind soon. I miss you.” Justin paused to let that last comment sink in, but before Brian had a chance to reply Justin continued, “And don’t you dare be an asshole and say anything sarcastic. I know you miss me too.”

Justin could practically hear Brian roll his eyes and the corners of his mouth curl up almost imperceptibly. “And don’t roll your eyes at me either,” Justin smiled into the phone as he heard Brian’s smirk.

After a silence that left Justin wondering if Brian had fallen asleep, Brian finally spoke up. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Justin paused, holding his breath. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It means exactly what it sounds like it means.” Brian bit back. “I’ll…see…what…I…can…do.” Brian said, over-articulating each word.

“Asshole.”

“Twat.”

“I love you.”

Pause. “I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian’s POV

The truth was Brian missed Justin like crazy, more than he ever thought he would. When he woke up the morning of Justin’s flight and realized he had already left he felt physically ill. Over the next few days, that eventually stretched into weeks, the sharp pain subsided, and he was left with a persistent dull ache that felt like someone was sitting on his chest and he couldn’t take a deep breath. He didn’t know which was worse.

That was why Justin was usually the one who called Brian and not the other way around. Talking to Justin made him feel better and worse at the same time. Listening to Justin’s voice as he talked about living in the Big Apple, the art world, and how small his apartment was made him relax. The pain subsided, the weight lifted, and he felt like he could finally fill his lungs with air. But as soon as they hung up the phone the pain crept back and felt worse than before.

At first Brian refused to admit that he missed Justin. True, he had finally told Justin he loved him and they had been only days away from getting married, but he was still Brian Kinney for fucks sake, and Brian Kinney did not miss anyone. Brian Kinney was never vulnerable.

But the more he talked with Justin, the more he realized that he was full of shit. He did miss Justin, dammit. But he couldn’t tell him that because Brian worried that if he did, Justin would be on the first plane home and Brian didn’t want that. He wanted Justin to experience New York and all it had to offer an artist of Justin’s caliber.

So to ease the separation anxiety that threatened to make Brian lose his mind, he didn’t make any plans to go visit Justin. He knew that Justin wouldn’t like that, and as expected he asked frequently when Brian was going to pay him a visit. Brian remained evasive, and Justin, surprisingly, didn’t press him.

After five months, however, with no change in Justin’s or his mood, he was finally beginning to think that his plan to pull away from Justin wasn’t working, for either of them. Consequently, when Justin asked him once again when he was going to visit, he finally decided it was about time he took a vacation, even if it was only for a few days.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Brian woke up the next morning he went online and booked a flight to New York for late Thursday afternoon. That would give him three days, including today, to work ahead so he could take Friday and the following Monday off. That meant four days with Justin. Four days! Brian’s heart, and his dick, leapt at the thought. He knew Justin would probably drag him to the museums at least one of those days, but as long as they spent the other three in bed Brian was fine with that.

Grabbing a quick shower, during which he jerked off thinking about all the things he was going to do to Justin that weekend, Brian headed off to work.

“Cynthia!” Brian barked as he strode into the office.

“Yes, Brian,” Cynthia sweetly replied.

“Cancel all my meetings for this Friday and the following Monday.”

“May I ask why?”

“No. As a matter of fact you may not.”

“Huh. That can only mean one thing. You are going to finally get your sorry ass to New York to visit your boyfriend.” Cynthia smiled knowingly.

“Whatever. You know I don’t do boyfriends.”

“Fine. Partner, soul mate, fiancé, love-of-your-life, whateverthefuck you want to call Justin. I am just glad you finally got some sense knocked into you. If I had to work for a grouchy, irritable boss for one more week I was going to drive you there myself.”

“I was not grouchy and irritable,” Brian announced while glaring at Cynthia.

“Uh huh, whatever you say boss. I’ll get you your coffee,” Cynthia smirked and left the room.

Brian sat at his desk and looked over at the picture of Justin that sat on top. His smile radiated out of the frame. Brian conceded that he had probably been a bitch to work for over the last few months. Coupled with the fact that he was lonely and missed Justin, he was also incredibly horny, making him extremely unpleasant company. He tricked occasionally, maybe once every couple weeks, but his heart wasn’t really in it anymore. And even when he did trick he found it unsatisfying and it left him longing for the feel of Justin’s skin against his. He never brought tricks to the loft anymore, just fucked them in the backroom and left them. Afterward he usually came home and called Justin so they could have phone sex. To be honest Brian found phone sex with Justin more satisfying than actual sex with a trick.

Brian laughed to himself. He had officially turned into a lesbian! He signed and peeled his eyes from Justin’s picture. Time to get to work so that he could focus all his attention on that beautiful smile in just three short days.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later…

When Brian finally found his seat in first class and sat down he heaved a huge sigh of relief. The previous three days had been horrible. Not only was he swamped at work trying to work ahead, but the hours ticked by so slowly that he though Thursday afternoon would never arrive. But hear he was, only a few more hours away from Justin. Brian’s heart began to race as he thought about pulling Justin into his arms and kissing him and the feel of Justin’s lips around his dick and the feel of his tight ass around his cock as Brian fucked him.

“Fuck,” Brian mumbled under his breath. He was hard already just thinking about Justin. Brian rolled his eyes to the ceiling and took deep breaths, willing his cock down. He supposed he could slip into the tiny closet of a bathroom that the airplane provided and jerk off, but he preferred to save it for Justin. Ah, Justin. Brian loved how his skin was so soft and silky under his fingers, how his lips were so full and red after they had been making out for a while, how his eyes became a dark midnight blue when he was turned on.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Brian swore again, a little louder than he intended because the woman next to him gave him a strange look.

Brian shifted in his seat to hide the bulge in his pants, grabbed a magazine from the pocket in front of him and proceeded to try and distract himself from thinking about Justin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Justin’s POV

Justin’s week could not have been shittier. After his call to Brian on Monday night, they hadn’t talked since, but that was the least of his worries. He had his first show coming up in a little under a month, and he felt totally unprepared and uninspired. It was a joint show with a few other young emerging artists, but still, it was his first and he wanted it to be good. First impressions meant everything in this town.

To add to the stress of his upcoming show, his hours at the restaurant where he worked to pay the bills, at least until he sold some of his work, had doubled. The manager had fired one of the waiters about a week ago because she was caught stealing money from the cash register, and they hadn’t found someone to replace her yet. It wasn’t that Justin minded a few extra hours, he needed the money, but doubling his hours meant a lot less time to work on his paintings for the show. Usually he was so exhausted when he got home that he just fell into bed, only to drag himself out the next morning and do it all over again.

Plus the restaurant didn’t exactly inspire him. Justin felt totally drained creatively, and his usual inspiration, for some totally fucked up reason, was refusing to come and visit him.

Justin tumbled through the door and collapsed on the couch because, frankly, his apartment might be small but he still didn’t feel like he had the energy to make it to his bed. He didn’t have much furniture not only because he couldn’t afford it, but because it only got in the way. Until he could afford a studio to paint in, he was forced to paint in his apartment.

Suddenly, just as he was about to drift off to dream world, his phone rang.

“Shit,” Justin breathed as he sat up and reached for his bag that he had dropped at the foot of the couch. Glancing at the caller ID and realizing it was Brian his spirits lifted instantly. Brian usually left the calling up to him, so it was always a pleasant surprise when Brian called him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“Not much. You okay? You sound exhausted.”

“I’m fine. Just tired from work.” Justin flopped back down on the couch.

“Are you still working double shifts?”

“Yeah. It’s good money, but the work sucks.”

“And not in a positive, life affirming way.”

Justin snickered, “Yeah.”

“Speaking of sucking…”

“Yeah?” Justin could already feel his pulse quicken at the tone in Brian’s voice.

“You know what I would love to be sucking right now?”

“Um…a popsicle?” Justin started unbuttoning his jeans.

Brian smirked, “Nope. Guess again.”

“A straw?” Justin reached into his pants, grabbed his dick, and started a slow up and down motion.

“Wrong again. Give up?”

“My dick?” Justin continued to stroke as he got harder and harder.

“Ding, ding, ding! God, I would love to be sucking your cock right now. First I would suck on the head, get you all hot and bothered, then I would fuck your slit with my tongue, then I would take you in my mouth and swallow your cock whole.”

“Oh god, Brian!” Justin moaned into the phone as he began to stroke faster.

“Don’t cum yet.”

Justin puffed out a frustrated sigh and stilled his hand on his cock. It seemed that Brian wanted to drag this out and make it last. As infuriated as that made him, Justin took a deep breath, making an attempt at calming himself down.

“Please Brian; I don’t have the energy to drag this out tonight. I’m fucking exhausted. Please just let me cum.”

Just then there was a knock on the door of his apartment.

“Fuck! Brian, can you hold on a second there is someone at my door. It’s probably that crazy old lady who lives next door. She keeps getting her apartment mixed up with mine and when her keys don’t work she starts pounding on my door.”

Dragging himself off the couch and pushing his dick back in his pants, he zipped himself up and headed towards the door hoping that his neighbor wouldn’t notice the bulge.

Justin unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Mrs. Nelson you really have to pay attention to…Brian!?”

“Surprise!” Brian beamed at him, phone in one hand, and suitcase in the other.

“Oh my fucking god!!!” Justin yelled as he dropped his phone and threw himself into Brian’s arms and began to kiss every part of his face that was within reach.

“Whoa! Hold on there, can I at least come in before you assault me,” Brian teased. But Justin ignored him and pressed his lips on Brian’s, his tongue immediately demanding entrance.

Brian stumbled forward into the apartment with Justin still clinging to him, dropped everything in the entrance way, and reached behind him to slam the door shut. Then his hands reached around and pulled Justin’s body flush against his. He opened his mouth and Justin’s tongue plunged in.

Justin felt almost light headed, it was almost too much at once. Too much emotion, too much sensation, just too much. He pulled away and stared into Brian’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you are actually here.”

“Well, I told you I would see what I could do,” Brian smirked as his tongue rolled into his cheek. Classic Brian Kinney.

“I know, but I didn’t think you meant this weekend.”

“I decided it was about time I took a trip to New York, to see the sights, you know. Visit a few museums, see Elise Island, catch a few shows…”

Justin smiled, “Shut up and kiss me.”


	2. Reunion

Brian’s POV

Brian leaned in and captured Justin’s lips with his own, pushing his tongue into Justin’s waiting mouth. Their tongues dueled back and forth for dominance for what seemed like and eternity. Brian thought briefly that he could be satisfied with just kissing Justin like this for the rest of his life, but then the telltale tightness in his pants pushed that thought from his mind as he began to push Justin toward the direction that he thought his bed was. Having not really looked at the apartment much since he got there, due to the fact that all his attention was on Justin, he suddenly realized that he didn’t know where to go, and he wasn’t quite ready to end the kiss just yet.

Justin seemed to pick up on Brian’s hesitation and began pulling them in the right direction. Brian’s hands slid down Justin’s back till he found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up so that he could place his hands on Justin’s back. The skin-on-skin contact made Justin moan softly into his mouth. In one swift motion Brian pulled the shirt over Justin’s head and reached for the buttons on his jeans. He pushed them down past his hips, getting even harder when he realized that Justin wasn’t wearing any underwear. Unable to stop himself from touching his favorite part of Justin’s anatomy, he reached around the back and gave his ass a firm squeeze causing Justin to moan louder.

Suddenly, Justin’s legs hit the edge of the bed causing him to fall back, pulling Brian with him. They hit the bed with a bounce that pulled their lips apart.

“Oops,” giggled Justin. Brian just smiled and pulled back. He lifted off of Justin completely till he was standing above him and reached down to pull Justin’s pants off. God, he’s beautiful, Brian thought, as he gazed down at Justin’s naked body.

“What are you staring at?” asked Justin, as he began to squirm uncomfortably under Brian’s intense gaze.

Brian remained silent for a moment, thinking about how best to answer that question, and eventually deciding that the truth would be best. “The man I love,” he quietly replied.

Justin stared back at him with sparkling eyes and a smile crept up on his face. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Well good, because I don’t think I will get tired of saying it.”

Brian pulled off his own shirt then reached for his pants, yanking them off too. He usually would make more of a show of it, but it had been months since they were last together like this and Brian didn’t think he could wait another minute to feel Justin’s body against his.

He climbed back on top of Justin and laid down on him, covering him completely. He knew Justin loved to feel his weight pressing him into the mattress. He placed his hands on either side of Justin’s face and began kissing him again. He felt something deep inside his chest let out a huge sigh of relief. Justin was here; right here, right now. The months of separation fell away and it was like they had never been apart. Brian almost thought he felt a similar sigh coming from Justin’s body as well.

The kiss intensified. Brian plunged his tongue deep into Justin’s mouth and pressed his hips into Justin’s. He began to rotate his hips rubbing their cocks together and felt Justin push back.

The friction felt so good that Brian couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth and was swallowed by Justin’s. He pulled back again and looked intently into Justin’s eyes. His pupils were dilated and they had turned that deep midnight blue that he loved so much. He leaned in and began placing soft kisses on his ear. Then he gently, but firmly nibbled on Justin’s earlobe.

“Oh, god…Brian!” Justin groaned.

Brian licked at the spot just below his ear that he knew made Justin crazy and received an even louder groan in return. Smiling to himself he began his decent, placing soft kisses all down his neck and chest. He reached for Justin’s left nipple and placed an open mouth kiss right on it and began softly sucking. Justin’s back lifted off the bed just the smallest amount trying to increase the friction and his hands wrapped around Brian’s back. Brian then bit down on his nipple causing Justin to cry out.

“Fuck!”

Brian soothed the bite with his tongue before moving to the other nipple and paying it the same amount of attention. Once he felt he had Justin sufficiently panting, he started kissing down the middle of Justin’s stomach leaving a wet trail that cooled as it the air hit making Justin moan again. When he got to Justin’s cock it was painfully hard, but he bypassed it receiving a whimper of protest from Justin. He himself was painfully hard as well, but he wasn’t done worshiping Justin’s body just yet. He had missed this body during their separation and had every intention of reacquainting himself with it again.

He ran his tongue along the crease where his hip met his leg then began licking irregular patterns on the extra sensitive skin on his inner thighs. He could feel Justin quivering above him and he glanced up to see that Justin’s eyes were squeezed shut and his knuckles were white from clutching the sheets in a tight fist. He then turned his gaze to Justin’s cock which had turned an angry shade of red.

Feeling that Brian had stopped, Justin opened his eyes and looked up to see Brian just staring at his cock. “Please Brian. I…please!”

Brian’s eyes locked with Justin’s. “Please what, Justin? What do you want me to do?”

Justin pulled in a ragged breath. “S-suck me,” he breathed.

Brian stuck out his tongue and licked just the tip of Justin’s cock causing Justin to collapse back on the bed with a loud moan. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. Justin gasped as his hands flew to Brian’s hair and his back arched off the bed. Hollowing out his cheeks Brian pressed down, deepthroating Justin’s pulsing dick. When he felt the tip hit the back of his mouth he swallowed around Justin’s cock making him cry out.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!”

He could tell that Justin was close so he backed off and let Justin’s cock slip from his mouth. He didn’t want him to cum just yet. He reached his hand up and softly petted Justin’s stomach helping him calm down. Then he used both hands to reach under Justin’s thighs and lift them up revealing his perfect pink hole. Brian’s mouth salivated at the sight. Justin’s hole was clenched tight and, though Justin was always tight, Brian wondered for a brief moment if he had bottomed for anyone since he had arrived in New York.

That thought alone made something swell in Brian’s chest and he leaned down to take a taste of that rosy bud. Justin’s heady scent made him swoon as he stuck out his tongue and licked across the tiny opening. Justin immediately gasped. Brian pushed Justin’s legs higher, signaling Justin to hold them up. Justin reached up and grabbed the back of his knees, holding them in place.

Brian then used both of his hands to pull Justin’s cheeks further apart and licked across his hole again. Brian smiled as it wicked at him so he did it again and again it winked back. Using the tip of his tongue he traced around the tiny opening in circles, but not penetrating. He knew this drove Justin crazy, and as he expected, he heard loud groans of frustration coming from above. Taking pity on Justin, and because he was dying for a taste, Brian stiffened his tongue and drove it into his spasming hole.

“OH FUCK!” Justin called out, his back arching off the bed, as he pushed his hips down trying to take in more of Brian’s tongue.

Brian stilled Justin’s movement by firmly grasping his hips and holding them in place. Justin whimpered and squirmed but eventually stilled. Brian then began a steady in and out motion, occasionally pushing in deep and wriggling his tongue around. Justin’s breathing was steadily increasing until the sounds of his panting and moaning filled the room. Brian pulled his tongue out and licked up Justin’s crack, over his balls, and up to the tip of his cock in one long fluid motion. As he gently sucked on Justin’s cock again he reached up and cupped Justin’s balls in his palm feeling the weight. He was close and Brian knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he wrapped his lips around his cock and began to suck with earnest.

Sure enough within seconds Justin called out through ragged breaths, “I’m close!”

“Cum for me, Justin. Come on baby, cum for me!”

Justin immediately tensed and jerked upward as he began to shoot long streams of hot cum down Brian’s throat, which he swallowed greedily, while continuing to suck, in order to draw out every last drop.

Brian pulled off Justin’s softening cock and crawled up Justin’s body and kissed him fiercely, sharing his taste.

“Fuck Brian, I think I saw stars.” Justin smiled contently.

Brian gave Justin a moment to collect himself before recalling his attention. “Well, don’t get too comfortable, we’re not done yet.” And to emphasize his point he rubbed his still rock hard cock against Justin’s thigh.

A mischievous smile appeared on Justin’s face as his own cock began to get hard once more pressed between their undulating bodies. They kissed for a few more moments while maintaining a constant friction between their bodies before Brian pulled away and reached for his pants on the floor. He came back with a condom and a small tube of lube. Justin pulled his knees up once again revealing his hole still glistening with Brian’s salvia. Brian almost came from the sight of Justin spreading himself so wantonly. Brian tore his eyes away and took deep breaths trying to calm down. He had been so focused on Justin that he hadn’t realized how close he was himself. He worried that he was going to cum the second he entered Justin, and that just wouldn’t do. He wanted this to last.

Seeing the strained expression on Brian’s face and the angry color of his cock Justin knew that Brian was close and was trying to calm down, so he sat up and ran his hand through Brian’s hair while petting his stomach with the other. He bumped their foreheads together and started taking deep breaths with Brian. The feel of Justin’s hands on his head and stomach and the synchronized breathing helped ground him again. After a moment he pulled back and smiled at Justin giving him a quick kiss before pushing him back down on his back.

He lubed two fingers, brought them to Justin’s quivering hole, and immediately pushed both in. Justin groaned at the initial pinch but quickly bucked back for more. Brian curled his fingers and press on Justin’s prostate and received a loud moan from Justin in return.

“Fuck me, Brian, please! I’m ready! Oh god, please fuck me!” Justin begged.

He pulled his fingers out, causing Justin to whimper at the loss, grabbed the condom, and skillfully slipped it on. Grasping his dick at the base he placed the tip at the entrance to Justin’s hole, and paused, rubbing it around the opening in small circles. Justin tried to push down and force Brian to penetrate him, but Brian pulled back and wouldn’t allow it.

“Brian!” Justin yelled in protest, “Fuck me now!” Brian smiled at Justin’s impatience.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Brian pushed all the way into Justin in one fluid motion, not stopping till his balls hit Justin’s ass.

“FUCK!” Justin called out at the sudden entry as his hole spasmed and stretched to accommodate Brian’s girth.

Brian thought he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing out of his head and to his dick. Pushing into Justin felt like coming home. He was so hot and so tight and everything he remembered. “Oh god Justin! Fuck!” He panted into Justin’s neck from the sensation. He didn’t know how he had gone so long without this. The feel of his body pressed against Justin’s, the feel of his cock snuggly surrounded by the walls of Justin’s ass, the feel of Justin’s breath on his face. Justin was all around him, and he never wanted to leave.

He lifted up and pressed his forehead to Justin’s. “Open your eyes, Justin. Look at me. I want to see your eyes.” Slowly Justin opened his eyes and stared back into Brian’s. The love that Brian saw reflected there made his heart swell and he leaned in and kissed him, a sweet, gentle kiss.

Brian ended the kiss, but kept his forehead resting on Justin’s. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Justin smiled sweetly at Brian’s concern, “I have been craving this for months. Really, I’m okay, just fuck me.”

Brian slowly slid all the way out then pushed abruptly back in again. Little noises began tumbling out of Justin as his eyes remained locked on Brian’s. Brian loved those noises so he continued the long smooth strokes for as long as he could before the need to cum began to overwhelm their senses. He angled his hips and began making shorter thrusts right against Justin’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck yeah, right there!” Justin reached behind Brian and grabbed his ass to encourage him on while lifting his own hips to meet every thrust. “I’m close. Brian, I’m so close.”

Brian was close himself so he began thrusting faster, his strokes getting shorter, till he was barely pulling out at all. He just pushed in deeper and deeper, jabbing Justin’s prostate every time.

Within seconds Justin’s eyes slipped closed, his head fell back, and his back arched several inches off the bed as the walls of his hole clamped down on Brian’s cock. Long ribbons of cum shot from his dick so forcefully that some of it landed on the headboard above his head. Justin’s moans filled the room and echoed off the walls. The vice-like grip on Brian’s dick pulled his own orgasm from him. Justin’s moans became white noise in his head as he shot his load into the condom, filling it to capacity. His hips continued to jerk involuntarily as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

When he was spent, Brian collapsed on top of Justin. They laid there a moment listening to their hearts thumping in their chests. Brian didn’t think he could move if he wanted to. He hadn’t cum that hard in, well, five months. Not since the last time he had sex with Justin.

Justin finally broke the silence. “Shit. That was amazing! I haven’t cum that hard in five months!” Brian smirked. Justin always could read his mind.

“It was pretty amazing, wasn’t it,” Brian responded.

“God, I love you so much!” Justin buried his face in Brian’s neck, smelling the aroma of sex that surrounded them. He loved that smell.

Brian smiled, feeling the soft air on his neck as Justin smelled him, “I love you too.”

Brian’s softening cock was still tucked safely in Justin’s ass, and as he made to pull out, Justin clamped down and said, “Wait. Don’t pull out yet. Just stay a little longer.”

Brian sighed. He too didn’t want to pull out yet. It had been too long since his dick had last been inside Justin, and he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. A comfortable silence fell again as they held each other and listened to their heart beats return to normal.

Brian finally shifted off of Justin to his side, causing his dick to slip out. Brian briefly reached down to dispose of the condom, pausing for a second to appreciate how full it was. Only Justin could make him cum that hard. Justin sighed at the loss, and they wrapped their arms around one another. They often held each other after having sex, but no matter how Justin pressed him, Brian would never actually admit to cuddling, or that he liked it.

“I don’t want to go that long without seeing you or having sex with you ever again.” Justin’s voice was quiet and muffled against Brian’s chest, but he heard him loud and clear.

All of Brian’s reasons for staying away suddenly seemed absurd and utterly insignificant to him compared to this moment. He couldn’t figure out how he had managed to convince himself that he could get by without Justin in his life. He resolved to not pull away from Justin any longer.

Brian lifted his head to look into Justin’s hesitant eyes and smiled, “Me neither.” Justin’s face instantly broke into a huge grin and he grabbed Brian’s head, pulling him down for a searing kiss.


End file.
